


Hey Baby, Don't You Know That We're All Whores?

by PanicintheTARDIS



Category: Cobra Starship, Midtown, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alley Sex, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, BDSM, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mild Kink, Mild Painplay, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicintheTARDIS/pseuds/PanicintheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe explains as best he can through his panting:<br/>"That bitch ---mmf-- spiked my fuc--- mmm--king drink…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey Baby, Don't You Know That We're All Whores?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamamachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamamachine/gifts).



> This is a gift for my wonderful bb, @Iamamachine, who asked me to write her a Midtown!Gabe/Bby!Bill fic for her birthday... Her birthday was June 14th, but she said she forgives me c:  
> Title taken directly from the Midtown song, even though it doesn't actually have anything to do with the fic, I just liked the name!  
> I hope you enjoy!! \o/

Gabe can feel the music pulsating through him as he projects it from his throat and fingers. His head is reverberating with the bass in his hands, his fingers sliding up and down the fret board. They're playing the last song of the set, so he's giving it all he's got, the crowd is amazing and Gabe's high on adrenaline and life. 

They finish and Gabe is buzzing in his skin as he walks backstage, they don't leave town until the next morning, so he decides to go in search of a club. He needs to rid himself of all the excess excitement before being stuck driving for hours the next day. His ADHD tendencies drive Tyler, Heath and Rob insane!

 

He finds a place close to the venue, the glow of the neon lights guiding him through the crowd and straight to the bar. Gabe's body instinctively starts to move to the music as he leans on the surface, waiting for the barmaid to come over and ask what he wants. When she does, he answers: "Surprise me, babe," with a smirk and a wink. 

 

He gets a martini glass rimmed with blue powder and containing an alarmingly bright, green liquid. In it there are ice-cubes, a few mint leaves and a novelty, cocktail umbrella. On any other day, Gabe would refuse it and ask for something slightly manlier, but tonight, he's just so hyped up from the show he doesn't give a shit. He's never seen anything like it before, but he figures it must be the bar's special or something, so he takes a sip. As soon as he does, he knows that he should've sent it back. He has to try so hard not to splutter and spit it back in the glass because it tastes horrifically medicinal, metallic, vaguely reminiscent of blood, and it sets his sinuses on fire, for good measure. _Do people actually drink this stuff?!_  He decides to down the drink quickly, so as not to look like a pussy, or look rude (because Gabe Saporta is obviously a perfect gentleman), or have to prolong his suffering by drinking it sip by sip. He then proceeds to do what he came for and makes his way out onto the dance-floor. 

 

While he's dancing, Gabe feels free. His pent-up energy floods the room as his feet and arms move in time to the music. Caught up in the middle, the eye of the storm, Gabe ponders, with a grin, whether he'd be able to convince his band to covert themselves to dance music. He reckons this would be much more fun! He feels like he's flying, so he keeps going, like a moth to a flame, the moth being him and the flame being the beautifully addicting, fluorescent disco-lights. 

 

Somewhere in the middle of another dance number, Gabe starts to think that something isn't quite right. He feels floaty... good floaty, but not quite natural floaty... i _f that makes sense?_ People around him are starting to notice, to -well, it's difficult not to notice a six-foot-something, Uruguayan kid dancing like his life depended on it, anyway. He can feel the stares burning his skin, but he simply doesn't care. 

 

Unfortunately, his floating/flying/dancing is interrupted suddenly when he's hit, out of nowhere, with an overpowering wave of arousal. The smile falls off his face and he feels like there's a hand in his gut, twisting and making the pressure mount so much that Gabe has to bend over. He can't help but let the startled grunt escape his mouth. ' _Woah, what the fuck?'_ He thinks, _'that's enough of that, don't you think, Gabey?'_ He comes to a stop and strikes a pose; _You should always let your public praise you, no matter what. He_  crosses one leg over the other and puts one hand on his hip and the other in the air, hoping no-one notices the bulge in his pants. 

 

Gabe struts, as well as he can, back to the bar to sit down and tries not to stare daggers at the barmaid, who, in his opinion, is looking considerably less pretty with that smug, knowing grin on her face. 

 

"One vodka and redbull, please," he says, through clenched teeth. And when he gets it, he takes a sip and tries to think un-sexy thoughts: ' _Grandmas in bikinis, ew'_  that sort of thing. 

And It's all going well ( _Think of your band-mates in mankinis, Gabe, can you imagine? Gross, right?_ ) until he turns his head and his gaze lands upon a young man, stood alone against the wall. The first thing Gabe notices is that he's very thinly-built: all angles and straight bits. (It's not surprising he's not dancing, Gabe's pretty sure he'd look like a retarded, baby giraffe if he was.) His delicate, diamond-shaped face is surrounded by a halo of relatively long, wavy, brunet hair, and finished off with an adorable, cleft chin. He looks like an angel, and Gabe feels himself throbbing, his pants becoming so tight and unable to comfortably accommodate his growing cock.

Gabe has an overwhelming urge to corrupt. Corrupt this perfect angel -and soon!

Afraid of losing sight of him under the strobe lights, Gabe makes his way over, thankful for his large shirt hanging just low enough to cover most of his crotch. Resting a hand on the wall behind the guy's head, a sleazy pick-up line rolls off Gabe's tongue before he even has a chance to hope it'll work: "Hey, baby, there's a party in my pants and you're invited!"   _He seriously fucking hopes it'll work!_  


"Um.." The guy's eyes widen and assume a rabbit-in-the-headlights kind of quality. Even under the lights, Gabe can see how his cheeks flush pink. _Adorable,_  Gabe thinks, _totally adorable and didn't even look like he wanted to slap him. WIN!_  


 

"I'm Gabriel Eduardo Saporta, but you can call me Gabe... Or Gabey-Baby, whichever you prefer. What about you?" He'd hoped that his voice would be slightly more level, but the squeak is hardly perceptible anyway.

"William." The man says in a rather feminine, but not overly so voice. "You could call me that, but I'd rather you called me Bill." He clears his 

throat awkwardly.

 

"Bill it is then!" Gabe says with a nod. "William, Billiam, Bill, Bills, Billy.... **Bilvy!** Can I call you Bilvy? _I'_ _m calling you Bilvy_. Can I buy you a drink, Bilvy?" Gabe realises that he's trying in vane to distract himself and, luckily, he seems to have somewhat tamed his semi, but he doesn't want to risk looking too desperate because he _isn't_  desperate! He's just super horny because some bitch spiked his drink!

 

"Another Bloody Mary, if you please, Gabriel." Bill says, looking half amused at Gabe's nicknaming, but still half shy as he holds up his empty glass. 

 

Gabe gets them both drinks before returning to where William is standing. 

 

"So, what brings you here, Bilvy?" Gabe asks, taking a mouthful of his second vodka and red bull, without taking his eyes off of the other man.

 

"Oh, not much, I just fancied going to a bar after the concert I went to. I don't know if you saw it, but the lead singer was really something!" A small smirk creeps onto Bill's face when he says the last bit and Gabe can tell that the alcohol is starting to permeate his system. 

 

"Yeah, I was there too, I agree," Gabe plays along, trying to keep straight face,"he's a total sex-god! Y'know, legend has it that his penis is actually two-foot-long and glowing blue..." After that, he can't hold it together any longer and dissolves into giggles, which in turn makes Bill giggle and roll his eyes.

 

"He should get that checked out!" He says, biting his lip to keep from laughing, "it could be something nasty!"

 

"Maybe you should check it out for him," Gabe can't resist taking it a step further. 

 

"I think I need another drink before I examine *anyone's* dick, no matter how legendary!" Bilvy is grinning and doesn't look too put off by Gabe's forwardness, which he counts as another win. 

He feels a lot more at ease now that his boner seems to have gone, so he keeps talking freely with William. 

 

Time passes and they chat on, they move to sit on one of the couches in the corner of the room. Gabe subconsciously moves closer until the tops of they're arms brush together. When that happens, Bill stops mid-sentence, interrupting his story about something or other and turns to look at him with sparkling eyes.

 "I'll go and get us more drinks." He says abruptly, standing up and walking over to the bar, hips swaying tantalisingly in his bell-bottomed jeans.

 

  
_'Oh, shit.'_  Gabe thinks when he sees Bilvy return. He's holding a pint of Guinness in one hand, for himself, and, in his other, an ominous-looking, blue-rimmed martini glass. "The girl at the bar said that you'd want this." William said, shrugging.

 

"Yeah, okay, just come back over here and tell me the rest of that story," Gabe says, gesturing to the empty couch cushion beside him. He ponders whether or not to _accidentally_  drop the drink on the floor, but decides that it would ruin his Mr. Smooth image too much. He might as well drink it…

William re-launches into his story, sitting himself on the couch, turning to face Gabe and swinging his mile-long legs into Gabe's lap. Gabe just goes with it, sipping away at his drink and trying not to wince at the shudder-inducing, bitter taste. He finishes it fairly quickly, without too much trouble, and sees that Bill is only half-way through his pint and starting to slur his words a little around the edges. 

 

By the time Bilvy finishes, he's pretty drunk, but Gabe has a feeling that might have been part of his plan. He's going along with the ramblings, nodding in the right places, and watching rather than hearing the words falling from pulchritudinous, pink lips, when the damned hand in his gut suddenly returns, twisting his insides and pushing directly against his prostate. William turns his head to look at him, one eyebrow raised, when Gabe's fingers tighten on the couch behind his head. Gabe forces a smile and looks expectant, willing Bill to continue talking, but no such luck. His eyes fall down to Gabe's crotch and he immediately blushes.

"Oh, um… Let's get out of here," he says, immediately sobering quite a bit and standing up, pulling Gabe with him. They make a bee-line through the crowd towards the door. 

 

"My place isn't far," William says, smirking in Gabe's direction as he pulls him along the darkened street. 

 

"That's good, I can't wai-" but instead of the rest of the sentence, all that comes out of Gabe's mouth is a strangled moan. Suddenly, the weird, aroused feeling strikes again, but this time, it makes him feel light-headed and his mouth dry as well.

 

"Gabe, are you alright?" The smile recedes from Bill's face and he starts to look concerned, passably sober now.

 

"No… No, I don't think so." He starts walking again, but he feels like his entire body is on fire, every inch of it getting pricked by tiny pins, on the line between erotic, painful and just plain weird. He's really hoping to make it back to William's apartment before he jizzes his pants (which would be the first time since he was 15 years old, and also the most embarrassing thing ever), but without thinking, he rushes back to where Bill is standing and presses their bodies together.

 

"I- I need… Bilvy, I need- I-" the words stick to his tongue like glue, as he tries to get them out along with the stream of kisses he's peppering William's mouth with. Whatever self-control he has left trickles away as he takes a hold of the younger man's wrist and pulls them into the dimly-lit alleyway between the two nearest buildings.

 

"Gabe, my place really isn't that far away, if you could wait fi-" Gabe doesn't care about anything anymore, so he cuts William off with his mouth and puts both of his arms around his neck, crowding him against the wall so he can feel William's sharp pelvis against his own. The tangible tension rolling off Bill's shoulders takes his objections with it. Whatever it is controlling Gabe right now is leaving nothing up to him, seeing as he would never be stripping a guy he'd met only hours before in an alleyway, whispering _need you_ ' and _want you_ 's as he unzips his fly... ' _Well, there's a first time for everything, right, Gabey?'_  


 

Gabe yearns to touch and to be touched, and it feels like the only thing that can lift the heavy weight from his chest and let him breathe again. He closes his mouth around William's velvety, warm cock, no longer fully-aware of what he's doing so he just goes with it. He's hoping that his amazing head-giving-skills are still shining through, even when his mind isn't completely in it. 

 

"Gabe- Gabe, I'm close," William's voice is breathy as he pushes half heartedly at his shoulder, and his dick falls from Gabe's mouth with an obscene pop. That noise, rounding off the harmony of moans that were coming from Bill's mouth before, has Gabe undoing his own fly and removing his own aching, cock from his jeans. As soon as he touches himself, he comes all over the brick wall, messy, painful and not even a release. He still feels that yearning, that prickly, hot, uncomfortable sensation that has him almost crying for relief. William looks down, half way between confused and -something that Gabe is hoping is- impressed to see that Gabe is still hard, so Gabe explains as best he can through his panting: "That bitch ---mmf-- spiked my fuc--- mmm--king drink…" 

 

William looks concerned, and he reaches down to close his hand around Gabe's cock. Gabe tries and fails to hold back a whimper, but, at that point, the embarrassment ship had already sailed anyway. 

"Please, Bilvy," Gabe pleads, but he's not sure what for. He just _needs_. 

 

After making Gabe come twice more, to no avail, William is disheveled, hair mussed up, lips red and swollen, with the beginnings of a hickey blooming over his milky-white collarbone, but Gabe is still helplessly humping his hand. It's not enough. As he strokes Gabe's cock with one hand, Gabe watches as Bill spits on his fingers and reaches down behind him. The sight makes all the muscles in Gabe's thighs and belly twitch with excitement, already imagining how amazing it would feel to be surrounded by William's hot, clenching muscles, and- 

 

"Just fuck me, Gabe." He says, looking up at him through his lashes, before standing up and bending over against the wall, bracing himself with his hands. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Gabe thinks about hygiene and safe-sex and all that shit, but right now, he _needs_ and doesn't give a fuck. He lines himself up, hands on William's curvy hips, before pushing in. He goes as slowly as he possibly can, head clouded and spinning, using as lube only his own come and William's spit.

Gabe gasps like a fish out of water at the tightness and heat surrounding him, William sure as fuck can't have done this many times. The intensity starts to tear moans from deep down in Gabe's chest and the prickly feeling starts to recede. First he feels it withdrawing from his fingers and toes, up his arms and legs, becoming rather pleasurable and sending shivers down his spine and causing goosebumps to raise. It keeps going until it's concentrated from his torso to his thighs, highlighting all those perfect places in the most erotic way.

 

As he's slamming into Bill's behind, so hard chances are his hips'll bruise, both mind and body on the cusp of exploding, Gabe's vision suddenly clears and he can see _everything._  He can see the expanse of flushed, pale skin, quivering with life and covered in a sheen of sweat which is beading at the nape of a slender neck, making the hair there into slick, little, curls. He can see tense, shaky, shoulders, skinny arms and wrists and splayed, skeletal fingers against the harsh, red brick backdrop. Gabe's eyes drink in the gorgeous image, but not for long because as soon as he hits boiling point, finally finding a release, he feels his knees start to give way. He pulls out and turns round, slumping to the ground with his back to the wall. Gabe has just enough energy to raise a hand and jerk William to his own climax, ( _always the perfect gentleman_ , he reminds himself) before pulling his fragile form down beside him. After sitting there for a few minutes, catching their breath, Gabe feels hair tickle his cheek as William rest his head on his shoulder.

"Woah.." William says, lifting his hips to slide his jeans back up his thighs. 

"Yeah..." Gabe responds, limbs heavy and eyes sliding shut.

"Wait, don't you fucking fall asleep on me, Gabriel!" William says, pushing himself to his feet as he smoothes down the creases in his t-shirt. He quickly inspects the sticky, damp, white patches making their way up his legs, before bending back down to hoist Gabe up by his armpits.

Gabe just stands there with a vacantly complacent smile on his face as Bill tucks him back into his equally-stained jeans and manoeuvres one of Gabe's arms over his shoulders for support. Gabe's rather glad he does that, seeing as he's pretty sure he can't walk on his own. In the back of his mind, the guilty feeling comes back because -well- he did let this happen, but he's having trouble focusing again, so he lets the thought go. He just hopes that Bill's place isn't too far, for both of their sakes.

"We're almost there, Gabey," William says, reassuringly, as if reading Gabe's mind, "it's just another two minutes away."

 

They walk in silence for the rest of the way, Bill trying to hide his panting from practically carrying Gabe and Gabe feeling guilty, but not being able to do much because his limb-brain-connection seems to be still malfunctioning.

"Here we are, Gabriel, " William says, stopping at the door of an apartment block and unlocking it using the key hidden under a nearby plant pot.

"Just a little more and then we'll be upstairs." Gabe has a feeling that Bill is talking mostly to himself at this point, which he totally understands, seeing as he's not being very responsive anyway.

"Okay, here's the elevator," William mutters, resting Gabe up against the wall so he can lean over and press the button, before putting his hands on Gabe's hips to hold him up. 

"Thanks, Bilvy," is all Gabe manages, as he pulls the shorter man into a hug, aching limbs protesting, and rests his cheek on his head.

"That's okay," is his response and Gabe can feel the smile pressed against his shoulder.

 

When they get in there, Gabe thinks he'd like to take a look around Bill's apartment, but as soon as he gets plopped down on the soft, heavenly bed, his body goes lax. He yawns and realises that his shoes and pants are being taken off, so he tries to be as complying as possible. Gabe can't do more than open his arms and grunt, which he hopes William will understand as ' _Hurry up and come here so we can snuggle,'_ and luckily William obviously does.

The last thing Gabe remembers before falling into asleep is the smell of Bilvy's hair that's tickling his nose, like strawberries and cream and some other girly shit. Gabe smiles and sighs.

 

 

****

 

When he wakes in the morning, Gabe has the first good look at his surroundings. Bill obviously lives in a little bachelor's pad by himself, it's clean and bright, with white walls and splashes of colour from the furniture and paisley curtains. ' _It's adorable, just like it's owner'_  Gabe thinks. His gaze wanders more around the room, still addled with sleep, until he notices the clock on the bedside table out of the corner of his eye. **10:42am**  it displays. 

"Fuck!" Gabe mutters, eyes widening and dropping down to the young man still asleep on his chest. ' _Van-call was at 10:30! The others are going to kill me for being so late!'_  


He carefully rolls Bilvy off of him and pulls the covers over his bony shoulders, before collecting his pants and shoes from the floor. He pads into the other room to put them on, so as not to wake William with the inevitable rustling. In the meantime, he looks around a bit more. The scheme from the bedroom continues into the kitchen, too, all clean and open, but still cosy, with windows lining the walls and framed by paisley curtains. Gabe could get used to this, he can feel it. He looks at the clock on his phone and only a few minutes have passed, so he decides to write Bill a note using the notepad and pen on the table. He starts by writing his number at the top, then:

 

_'Hey, Bilvy, sorry I had to leave while you were still sleeping. I already missed van-call, but I couldn't bear to wake you. You look too pretty when you sleep, (and I'm not purposefully trying to be creepy, I just can't help it :P). Anyway, seeing as I'm on the road, I don't know when I'll see you again, but I hope it'll be soon because last night was truly amazing. Not just the sex (even if that was particularly phenomenal ;D), but everything. Thanks so much,_

_with love,_

_Gabriel Eduardo Saporta xxxxx_

_P.S.= Call me ;) xxxxxx_

_P.P.S.= Seriously, you'd better fucking call me. ;) xxxxxxx'_

 


	2. "Is there anything I missed?"

 

"Fucking hell, Gabe! The crowd tonight was awesome! You look down, dude, what's up? Do you wanna talk about it?"  Heath is pestering him. Gabe has tried to let it go, but the disappointment still manages to slip through the cracks in his mask. Bill hasn't called and it's been 2 weeks. It's the penultimate night of the tour and Gabe can't help but be a little down. He really thought they had something special, some sort of connection, but obviously William hadn't felt it.  

"I'm fine, man, just drop it," is all Gabe can think to respond.

"If you say so, dude."

"I do say so. I just need some time alone, so I'm going to head out," and he does. 

 

Gabe feels a slight twinge of dejá-vu as he walks out of the venue and into the street, drifting into the first club he sees.

"One vodka and red bull, please," he says to the girl serving, not even caring enough to summon a little charm to his words like he usually would when talking to a pretty one like her. It's not that she doesn't appeal to him, _I could probably still go for a casual fuck if i wanted to_ , he thinks, but he's just not in the mood anymore.

"On the house," she says, sliding the drink in his direction, "you look like you need it."

"Oh, it's that bad, is it?" He asks, rhetorically.

"Actually it is, but also because I'm quite a fan. I came to last night's show and I was going to come to tonight's as well, but I had to work."

"Oh, that's cool," he says, trying for at least half a smile.

"So, what's wrong? I can be an unbiased ear if you want me to be," she offers, and Gabe thinks _"fuck it"_ and tells her everything. 

"So what you're down about is the fact that this guy you slept with one time didn't call you back after? Isn't that the normal social protocol for a one night stand?" She asks, smirking slightly.

"I was sure we had something special," Gabe knows he's pouting immaturely, but he's not as drunk as he'd like to be and really fucking wants to get off with someone skinny and adorable who's name is William.

"Don't you have his number?"

"No, I gave him mine."

"Didn't you go to his place? You could try going seeing if he's there?"

"Yeah, but I was kind of otherwise occupied on the way," Gabe grimaces at the memory, "I don't think I'd be able to find it again."

"Well then, I'm sorry, Gabriel, I don't know what else I can suggest," she shrugs apologetically. Gabe sighs and asks for another drink.

He spends another hour or so in the bar, losing count of the amount of drinks he buys himself, losing himself in his self-prescribed anaesthetic of choice, until he finally gives up on finding anyone adequate to fuck and buys himself a beer for the road. It only then occurs to him how drunk he really is, prancing out into the cold air of somewhere in the United States, bottle in hand. *Woah, steady on there, Gabey,* he thinks to himself, swaying precariously, losing temporary control of his limbs and grazing his shoulder on the side of the nearest building. He takes a swig of beer for the sake of it and braces himself on the wall until he manages to keep walking.

It's a long way past van call by the time he gets back, so he has to bang on the window to wake the others who have fallen asleep inside. 

"Gabe, what the fuck, dude? Not cool. It's 4am, we were supposed to be starting off towards the last city 3 hours ago!" Tyler's the one who speaks, rubbing sleep from his eyes, the other two just blink at Gabe disbelievingly and yawn. Gabe knows he fucked up, but... just... _William_... He can't even manage to apologise to Tyler, Rob and Heath before his near-empty beer bottle falls from his fingers as he lurches away from the bus and throws up the most part of the alcohol he'd consumed that night. Then Gabe feels a warm hand on his back, so he turns around, wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his hoody.

"Come on, buddy," Tyler says, frowning, "let's get going, huh? You need to get some rest and sober up. Then maybe we can have a little chat about all this business, okay?"

Gabe makes an uncommitted-sounding groan and leans into his friend's side, overcome suddenly by tiredness as he's helped into his seat.

>•< When Gabe wakes up, the first thing he notices is that his mouth literally tastes like the colon of a dead skunk, the second is that they're not moving, which means he's probably been asleep for too long. He opens his eyes to find himself alone in the van, in the middle of a venue's parking lot.

"Fuuuuuuck," he croaks to no-one, drawing out the word into several syllables. He sits up too quickly and his head spins, so he lays back down again, swallowing back the bile rising in his throat. Then he looks down at himself and notices for the first time all the sticky, mysteriously fluorescent stains on his hoody and jeans, no doubt caused by various spillages of cocktails. He has no idea where he can get any clean clothes from.

Gabe figures he should probably go and find his bandmates, they're going to be pissed enough as it is. His legs shake slightly, but he manages to walk halfway to the entrance, until his body has to stop and look more intently at the skinny man with brown, fluffy hair and flared jeans walking down the street.

"Bill?" Gabe fails to shout the first time, so he tries again: "BILL?"

His voice is painfully hoarse, but he's unable to stop himself. The man turns round, revealing big eyes and a pointed chin. Gabe starts running -albeit unsteadily-. 

"Bill! Bilvy, wait!" The man starts running too, in the opposite direction. 

"Bill, please! Wait!" Gabe is shouting like a madman, it's lucky there's no-one about to see him, and he eventually gives up the chase when the pretty man turns a corner and disappears from sight. 

  
_What the fuck?!_  He thinks, bracing his hands on his knees, panting after all that hangover-running. After he's caught his breath, Gabe starts back off in the direction of the entrance, checking over his shoulder periodically to see if the guy comes back. 

By the time he gets there, that all too familiar buzzing has started up in the back of his head. The voices. Those voices speaking barbed-wire words that scratch the inside of his skull as they go round. The bustling noises of the busy venue, preparing for the night's show, get lost beneath them. _Rejection, loneliness, sadness_.

 

"Gabe!" Tyler's voice takes a second, but eventually breaks through. "Gabe! There you are, we've been waiting. How are you feeling?"

 

"I feel like death. What time is it?" Gabe's voice sounds like he feels.

 

"It's, like, 6pm, dude, you need to go get showered, but we can talk on the way there, I'll show you where it is." Tyler takes off in the direction of a doorway and Gabe sees no other option but to follow him.

 

"So what's bothering you then, Gabey?" Tyler dives straight into asking.

 

"A guy," Gabe responds, vaguely.

 

"A guy?!" Tyler's eyebrows shoot up, "dude, you're the lead singer of Midtown! You could get any guy you want!" 

 

"But I don't want any guy," Gabe mutters, pausing to cough and try to clear his throat, "the one guy I want doesn't want me." 

 

"Who is he? Do I know him?" Tyler asks.

 

"His name's William, I met him two weeks ago in a club, fucked him, gave him my number and told him to call me... He hasn't called me." Saying it out loud makes Gabe think of how ridiculous it sounds, but it still hurts. He feels like he's been rejected. Locked out of the gates of heaven by an angel named Bill who teases him through the bars by swaying his hips,

flicking his hair and blowing kisses in a coquettish fashion. It's really not fair.

"All I can think about is him and how I want to see him again. I've dreamt about him and I even thought I saw him outside the venue before. I shouted his name and he turned around, then I started running towards him, but he ran away..." Gabe trails off, re-imagining the situation. 

 

"Was it him, though? Because if it wasn't someone might wonder about the sanity of the lead singer of Midtown." 

 

"I don't know!" Gabe sighs, "I sure as fuck hope so!" Then the conversation has to stop because they reach the shower room.

 

"We'll talk later, okay, dude?" Tyler says, pointing a finger at him, before walking back down the way they'd come. Gabe walks into the cubicle and turns the shower on, revelling in the way the icy water bathes his aching skin before heating up. He's in there for quite a while, mostly just standing still and enjoying the feeling of being surrounded by the scalding water and steam, blocked away, for the first time in way too long, from the outside complications.

When Gabe's finished he wraps himself in a towel and goes on a hunt for some clean clothing. He walks round the venue, past people who either have no idea who he is (and don't care) or who have obviously heard about the events of the night before and shoot him unsure smiles before walking quickly away. When Gabe gets to the dressing-room with a piece of paper with " _Midtown_ " written on it taped to the door, he enters and, as always he gets a little swept up in the preparation for the show. He's quietly thankful that none of his bandmates mention his recent problems and that they all seem to be doing the best they can to distract him, talking about how glad and sad they are that the tour's finally over. 

 

Before he knows it, they're walking out on stage and his mind goes where it always goes during shows. Gabe would describe it as a kind of subspace -not that he's had very much experience in that direction- like his body feels at home and he doesn't really have to think too much about what he's doing, it just happens. In that state, performances always seem to fly by, so it feels like only minutes have past when Gabe's snapping back to reality and walking off stage, drenched in sweat and exhausted. He's on his way back to the dressing room to grab the rest of his stuff, before making his way out to the van, when he notices that his band mates aren't following him. 

 

"Guys?" He calls out, looking back the way he'd come.

 

"Just coming, Gabe, you go on," he hears Rob reply, so he turns round and starts walking again. Just as he's nearing the tape-marked door though, he suddenly feels someone come up behind him. Gabe goes to turn round, but before he manages, an arm goes forcibly round his throat and he starts to feel dizzy before the darkness comes up and swallows him.


	3. "It's Warmer In The Basement"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe doesn't know how long he lays there -hands above his head, cuffed, he assumes, to the bed posts-, but he can't remember what happened before he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a year has passed since I was supposed to post the first part, this was meant to be a Gabilliam one-shot for @Iamamachine's birthday, but it turned into so much more! I hope you enjoy this, bb, I know it was yesterday, but happy birthday again, ily <3<3<3<3

When Gabe comes round, he's laying spread-eagled on something soft, he gasps for breath and opens his eyes, blinking to adjust his blurred vision. It takes him a moment to realise why he can't actually see anything: he's _blindfolded_. In the same instance, he realises that he's also gagged. And when he goes to remove the two obtrusions, he hears the ominous jingle of metal against metal and the cold circumference circling his wrists. He's also handcuffed and trying not to freak out. 

Gabe doesn't know how long he lays there -hands above his head, cuffed, he assumes, to the bed posts-, but he can't remember what happened before he blacked out. He remembers finishing the show, and then waking up blindfolded, gagged and handcuffed to a bed. He carries on trying to re-light the black spot in his memory, trying not to think about his inappropriate boner, when his ears pick up a faint sound, an undetermined way away. F _ootsteps_ , he thinks, _footsteps_ , and his heart begins to race.

"Gabey?" A voice reaches from the darkness, quiet and familiar.

"Gabe, are you awake? Don't worry, it's me." Gabe feels a hand touch his cheek and he frowns.

" ** _Bill_**?" He asks (as best he can, being gagged and all).

"Uh huh," is the response, and then: "trust me?"

Gabe hums affirmatively. 

"Okay then."

Gabe feels him lean in and kiss him softly on the cheek before the weight shifts off of the bed. Next, Gabe hears the rustle of fabric and what appears to be the snipping of scissors. Gabe feels the scissors slip under the bottom hem of his shirt and cut, cutting the shirt from his skin quickly and efficiently and then his jeans and underwear get pulled off, leaving him completely exposed. His heart begins to beat faster and he heedlessly tries to remember what shirt he was wearing, but can't, so he figures it can't have been that nice. Gabe tries to keep track of where he thinks William is, straining his ears for any tell-tale sounds of movement, but fails to pick anything up, it seems like he's just sitting there. Then, when he thinks William is just being a fucking tease, Gabe hears a faint _click_  and feels something wet and cold trail down his chest. He lets out an involuntary whimper and William shushes him soothingly, while the wet thing crosses his abdomen. Gabe tries to clear his head to hypothesise on what he can't see, but the wet-cold-thing is tracing his nipples in a spiral pattern, it's very distracting. 

After about 10 minutes, Gabe is squirming, with an erection he figures must challenge the Empire State Building, the wet-cold-thing still finding it's pathways somewhere near his genitalia. All of a sudden, it's gone and Gabe feels simultaneously relieved and slightly forlorn.

"You're positively writhing for it, aren't you, Gabey?" William whispers in a voice that's different from before, deeper, smirking. Gabe whines.

"How would you like to see again, huh? You'd like that wouldn't you." 

Gabe hopes that's a rhetorical question because the only response he can manage, given his current condition, is a groan. He feels Bill shift slightly before the blindfold is being lifted from his eyes and he can see again. He's in a room with no windows, two of the walls he can see are painted dark grey and the third, to his right is open, red brick with metal hooks attached to it at various heights. The room is very small, making Gabe feel slightly claustrophobic, but also strangely safe. He can feel he's in good hands. In the left-hand corner, there's a big closet made of ornately-carved, dark wood.

On the bed with him, between his spread legs,  William is sitting naked (and hard) with an devilish grin on his otherwise angelic face. 

"What do you think of what I've done, huh?" He raises his eyebrows, looking down at Gabe's body.

  
_Body paint_. William had been busy.

Gabe's entire front has been enveloped, on the left side of his rib-cage is a big sunflower surrounded by a sea of purple and red and gold filigree, around his shoulders are two red roses with the same background, tendrils of purple and red wrapped around his legs all the way down to the tops of his feet where more flowers have been painted. 

"I didn't think it was possible, but I wanted to try and make you even more beautiful than you already are," he muses, eyes darkening. 

"Now you'll do as I say, won't you, Gabe?" William's hand comes up and tweaks Gabe's nipple, making him squirm, before wrapping around his bared throat. William's fingers come away smudged with purple.

"I said 'won't you, Gabe?'" His voice is stern, expecting.

Gabe nods frantically.

"Okay, so I'm going to take off the gag, but I don't want you to speak unless I ask you a question or you want me to stop. Can you do that for me?"

Gabe nods again, not making a sound as Bill removes the gag, not even whimpering as Bill hovers over his chest and lowers his lips to kiss him. It starts out soft, testing, but William gets steadily more aggressive until he's biting at Gabe's lips and pulling his hair until his hips are bucking. Suddenly he pulls back and Gabe, for the first time, wishes he was in control, so he could hold the other man down and fuck his pretty, swollen mouth. William's eyes are wild as he gets up from the bed, taking a breath as if to steady himself:

"Now I'm going to un-cuff you so you can turn over, but you won't move unless I say you can, will you, Gabe?" 

"No," Gabe responds, feeling slightly dazed, then, as an afterthought, corrects himself: "No, sir."

William smirks, tucking a strand of unruly hair behind his ear, then says: "okay, so I'm improvising here, but I'm going to spank you and you're not going to make a sound. Is that clear, Gabe?" 

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy." 

Gabe had never noticed how much he liked praise like this before, _t_ _his is certainly an experience_ , he thinks.

"Now turn over for me, be careful not to smudge yourself."

Gabe obeys, then waits patiently. He can hear William taking deep breaths and automatically Gabe starts matching his breathing to his, it's relaxing. So relaxing, in fact, that the first blow takes him by surprise, causing him to gasp. He anticipates the second blow, and the third, and the forth, all the way to the tenth, where William stops and Gabe finds himself wanting more. His ass feels on fire, but he's breathing heavily and his head is spinning in a pleasant way. He can feel the sweat beading on his chest and he absently wonders if the paint is running yet.

"That was pretty good, right?" Bill says to himself, out of breath as well, stroking over Gabe's tender flesh, pinching the surface and making him twitch and clench his muscles. 

Gabe, with his face buried in the bed-sheet, absently feels Williams's weight shift, then return to where it was before. Then he hears a familiar clicking sound and sighs with relief because he thinks he knows what's finally happening. In fact, just after, he feels Bill spread his ass cheeks, in a way that's far rougher than necessary, and a cool, slick finger caresses his entrance. 

Gabe practically whines, trying to wiggle his butt backwards, chasing the sensation, but William just gives him a sharp flick to the still sensitive skin and he gasps and goes limp again. 

Bill works him open roughly, showing no mercy to Gabe's soreness, causing both of them to breath heavily, raggedly. 

“Okay, Gabe, I want you on your hands and knees. Get up.” William’s voice catches on the last word.

Gabe carefully obeys and William gets up too, placing his hands on Gabe’s hips, fingers splayed, before sliding in. He doesn't hesitate to push through Gabe's winces, he keeps going until he's buried as far as he can go, his cold, skinny body pressed against Gabe's inflamed rear. Then Gabe feels William slowly starts to thrust, he starts out shallow, but the intensity builds fast, it's not long until he's gasping, reaching underneath Gabe's body to wrap his long, slick fingers around his painfully hard cock. William starts timing his thrusts with the movements of his hand, heightening Gabe's pleasure to the maximum until Gabe's elbows give way as he comes and almost face-plants into the comforter. It doesn't take William long to follow, whispering under his breath random words of encouragement spliced with profanities and ' _yes_ 's, his thrusts speed up until he hits the point of no return and Gabe feels the delicious warmth spreading inside him, before his movements stutter to a halt. They both take a moment to catch their breath, then William slides out and flops down on the bed, drained.

Gabe shuffles upwards onto the pillow and grunts in a way he hopes to convey the message ' _get up here and snuggle'_ , then he gets the strange feeling of dejá-vu and says in a hoarse voice: “you, me, both exhausted from sex with me not knowing where I am; must it always end this way?” 

William chuckles, “Are you complaining, Gabey?” 

Gabe turns his head to look at the young man wrapped around him and feels strangely blessed, despite them only having met twice he feels a connection to William that he never thought he would have with anyone. Just the way he’s laying there, sweaty and glowing, smeared with paint which has transferred from his own body, Gabe never wants to let him go.

“Hah, I think you know me better than to ask that, huh Bilvy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write an epilogue for this, idk, I feel like it needs it, just saying...


End file.
